Sleepover
by kristie123
Summary: Mikan and her girls are having a sleepover but someone joins in on the last minute. Everyone is also shocked by seeing a bunch of boys spying in on there special conversation. What will Mikan do? How will Natsume react? When will Ruka be brave enough to ask a question? What's Hotaru's opinion on this?
1. Chapter 1 The Plan

**Hi! This is my first fanfic I've written since I started so please no hate comments! R&R and I will take some suggestions, so enjoy!**

Mikan Sakura is a 13 year old girl who just came back to her dorm room after spending the night with her friends. Mikan, Hotaru, Sumire, Anna, and Nonoko decided to have a girls sleepover and headed to Hotaru's room because her room was the biggest out of all the girls. They played truth or dare, put make-up on each other, and talked about boys.

Natsume's POV

" I can't wait to surprise her."

"Why must you always give her trouble Natsume?," Ruka said.

"Do you know me at all Ruka?," replied Natusme.

( Whats Natsume gonna do to Mikan?)

-2 day ago-

(Normal POV)

During class, Narumi had a meeting to attend so they had free period. Mikan and the girls were talking about their plans for their weekend. That made the boys very suspicious because when the girls were talking, they were whispering and Natsume couldn't help but have Koko read Sumire's mind. Koko ( doing what he was commanded to do )was reading Sumire's mind and after he finished reading her mind, he stared whispering to Natsume about the girl's plan.

Koko's POV

I whispered in Natsume's ear " Mikan and the girls were gonna have a sleep over at Hotaru's dorm and plays games watch movie, eat food and confess to each other about who they like." After he heard what I said, he snickered and said " Tch". ( with an evil smile on his face)

Mikan's POV

" So, When are we meeting each other at Hotaru's dorm?" I said.

"At 7:30 pm After dinner." Anna said.

" OOOOOHH I WANT TO STAY UP!" I shouted

BAKA BAKA BAKA

"OWWW! Hotaru what was that for!?" I shouted while rubbing my head.

" For being an idiot. You cant let anybody else know about this sleepover or else we won't be able to do it."

" oh GOMENASAI!" I Shouted so loud that everybody in class was starring at me except Natusme who was sleeping with his manga covering his face.

" Carry on with your life people, whatcha starrin at?" I yelled.

As soon as I said that everyone was continuing on whatever the heck they were doing.

The it came to me, Natsume got up, walked to where I sat and pulled me outside. I was yelling softly in pain. " ow ow ow ow ow " as I was following him outside.

" What was that for Natsume!?"

" I need your help tonight," he said.

" I cant. I have plans with Hotaru, Permy, Anna, and Nonoko," I replied.

Then suddenly Youichi walked up to us and hugged Natusme. He carried him up and he said,

" Did she agree to do it Otou-san?"

Natsume gave him a weak smile and said,

" No, she has plans tonight. I'm sorry."

" Wait Natsume, what's going on here?"

Natsume replied saying,

" Youichi wanted me to get you to babysit him tonight because of a scary movie he watched the other and now we won't go to sleep because he's scared the monster/ghost is gonna pop up out of now where and kill him."

" WHAT! A boy who is only 4 years old was let to watch a scary movie! Who let him watch it? And who did he watch it with?"

" He wanted to experience what a scary movie looks like and he watched it with Mr. bear. Now every night he comes into my dorm room and asks if I could comfort him."

' Oh. So you want me to babysit Youichi tonight? Why can't you do it?" I said.

" Cause I have a mission to do and I wont return until tomorrow morning." He replied.

" But why cant Ruka or Koko babysit Youichi?" I asked.

" Remember the time the school was caught on fire and we had to rescue a little boy who was trapped in the fire?" He asked.

" Yeah, we had to save a little boy who was covered in dust and bruises. Why?" I replied.

" Well the fire started when Koko wanted to make bacon and eggs for Ruka and Youichi. He didn't watch the pan and he spilled the oil everywhere and the whole place caught on fire. Then it scared Youichi and he ran out the door and HE was the one we had to save from the fire." Natsume said it as calmy as possible.

" WHAT! HE WAS THE ONE WE SAVED! I couldn't even notice him because once we saved him from the fire I couldn't see him. I breathed in to much smoke and passed out." I yelled but quiet down afterwords.

" Yeah so I need you to take care of him. He seems to like you as well."

" Okaa-san! I'm scared! Pweease babyswit me danight!" cried Youichi.

" Aw I wish I can but apparently I cant tonight but I can tomorrow." I said in a sad tone.

" I see. I guess okaa-san doesn't love me." Youichi said and he starts crying.

" Aw please don't cry Youichi!" I said.

" B-B-But Okaa-san won't comfort me tonight!" Youichi said with a very sad tone.

" It's not that I don't love you, its because I wont be sleeping in my room tonight. I'll be sleeping at Hotaru's room and I don't know if she would approve letting you sleep with us." I said it but I must make sure Natsume doesn't spread the seceret around.

" Then as-" (beep) Natsume was interrupted by a text I got from Hotaru.

" Youchi is in the sleep over so don't let him cry- Hotaru."

(Hotaru I love you!) I texted her back.

Then I said to Youichi,

" Would you like to bring your blankey and a stuff animal with you at the sleep over?"

And within a second, Youichi's sad face became a happy smile that made me feel a lot more comfortable.

" I love you okaa-san!" Youichi said.

" Thanks Polka." I'll pick him up tomorrow at 7:00 am.

" No problem pervert."

Normal POV

Walking Youichi back to his class while holding Mikan and Natsume's hand, Mikan realises that they look like a family and Youichi keeps calling Natusme " Otou-san" and calls me " okaa-san". With that thought, Mikan began blushing but the only one noticing was Youichi who was smiling happily and said " I'm so happy Otou-san, Okaa-san.'

That made Natsume and Mikan blush together with only Youichi seeing them blush the deepest kind of red he could see.

While they were leaving, someone was hiding behind the wall taking some pictures without them noticing. Without a minute, Hotaru was smiling with an evil face and said " I'm going to be super rich."

**And there you have it! I will continue it and I have great dramatic ideas coming up! So please R&R and I try to update as soon as possible.**


	2. Chapter 2 The Sleepover Part 1

**Hello minna-san! I would like to thank Sweet little, Catalina Luna Moon, xXemotionlessgurlXx, and PurpleRockShooter for the reviews! Please R&R to newcomers! I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE! ( I wished though)**

Normal POV

It's the day of the sleepover and Natsume had just dropped off Youchi at Hotaru's place and promised to keep the sleepover a secret for the sake of Youichi. It's 7:30 pm and all the girls have gathered in Hotaru's room and began having some fun with Youchi before he had to go to bed at 8:30.

**Mikan's POV**

"Ne Hotaru, What do you think of a perfect boyfriend?" I asked.

" I prefer a cute, nice, caring, funny boy." She replied.

" I think you just described Ruka-pyon."

**BAKA BAKA BAKA**

I flew across the room and everybody sweat-drop.

"Mou Hotaru, what was that for?" I asked.

" For being an idiot." Hotaru replied.

" I don't want to be hurt but I think you described Ruka as well." Permy, Anna, Nonoko said at the same time.

While they getting ready to face hotaru's baka gun, Hotaru just stood there and started to show a hint of pink on her cheeks.

Everybody in the room was surprised with the shock on their face.

" I knew it!" Me, Permy, Anna, ,Nonoko said in a chorus.

**Normal POV**

While the girls were still shocked from Hotaru's confession, a few boys seem to be listening from behind the window patio.

Ruka's POV

" _OMG OMG OMG OMG OH MY FUCKING GOD! H-H-HOTARU LIKES ME_!" I shouted in my head.

" Oh Ruka is shocked and blushing." Koko said.

( _To be honest, I actually like Hotaru as well but I didn't think that Hotaru will like me back_.) I said in my head.

" To be honest, I actually like Hotaru as well but I didn't think that Hotaru will like me back, Ruka said." Koko said.

I lightly punched Koko on the neck but I think I hit a bit hard.

"ow!" Koko yelled.

Natsume covered his mouth.

" Shut up idiot or you'll blow our cover." Natsume said.

**Normal POV**

Natsume lied about his mission. He just had to find out what Mikan and the girls were talking about. He even asked Youichi to help him out by acting. But Youichi still calls Mikan and Natsume Okaa-san and Otou-san. He was rewarded by staying with Mikan and some howalons. Natsume decided to tell Koko and Ruka only.

Mikan came outside after hearing a shout but no one was there because Natsume and the others hid before she came out.

**Mikan's POV**

"Huh? No ones here. I thought I heard someone shout earlier. Oh well, I guess we should keep confessing to each other. (wind blows) Ugh I'm getting cold." I said.

( I was wearing a tank top with a butterfly and pajama pants with a print of strawberries.)

**Natsume's POV**

" Shit someone's coming!" I warned Ruka and Koko. We hid behind the curtain and luckily there was extra space to hide all of us.

I saw Mikan come outside with her cute pink pajamas. She's so fucking cute. Hope Koko didn't read that or else I'll kill him.

**Normal POV**

Mikan went back inside the room and started suggesting they all confess to each other on who they like. They agreed but Anna and Nonoko didn't have anyone they like so they had to make it up saying they like this boy they met in the childhood. They believed it and now it was time for Sumire to confess who she likes.

**Sumire's POV**

"Well he's in our class and I have known him since I came here. He's is-is-is-," I said but I was cut off by Anna and Nonoko saying it was Koko. I started blushing so hard that they started giving me this weird smiley look.

" FINE I ADMIT I LOVE KOKO EVER SINCE I FIRST SAW HIM!" I shouted.

"OOOOOHHHHHH!," They all shouted with happiness and glee.

" SO whatever. Its Mikan's turn to confess." I shouted trying to change the subject.

" Fine I'll confess. Mikan announced.

**Normal POV**

Natsume smirked as Koko had a shocked face with a hint of blush on his face. It took Koko a minute to process on what just happened. Natsume decided to continue on listening in on their conversation. Natsume was getting more interested when it was Mikan's turn to confess it. He was shocked when he heard her answer.

**And there we have Chapter 2! I'll continue this when I have the time and inspiration. Please R&R and hope you'll enjoy the next chapter. I will have 6 chapters. Mostly will be on Mikan and Natsume for the rest but the others will be there.**


	3. Chapter 3 The Sleepover Part 2

**Hey minna-san! I luv how you guys luv the fan fiction! I keep getting ideas I want. So before I forget the idea, I'll type it now! PLEASE R&R! NEVER IN MY LIFE WILL GAKUEN ALICE WILL BE OWNED BY ME!**

**Normal POV**

Natsume shocked at what Mikan had said. Realizing who it is, Natsume was thinking of a plan to make Mikan all his.

**Mikan's POV**

" I l-l-like N-N-NATSUME!," I shouted.

" OH MY GOD!," Anna, Nonoko, and Permy all said at the same time.

" We knew you had a thing for him. Now that explains why the last time Natsume was sick, you were the one who never left his side. You always kept starring at him in his sleep. And remember the time you two kept dancing with each other during the Christmas ball. You came home late that night with painful legs after dancing all till midnight." Explained Sumire.

" Well I didn't think that I would ever fall for a pervert like him, but I somehow did." I replied.

**Normal POV**

Mikan was blushing a really dark shade of pink and suddenly the door opened and there stood Misaki-san. She wanted to join in on their sleepover and talk about who they like.

**Misaki's POV**

" EH! Hotaru likes Ruka, Sumire likes Koko and Anna and Nonoko likes some childhood friend!" I shouted.

" SSSHHHHH!" Everyone shushed me.

" Well since you know who we like, what about who do YOU like!?" Mikan asked.

I blushed a while thinking about Tsubasa-kun. Everyone looked at me with a evil smirk.

" Well I loved him for a while and I can't stop worrying about what if he doesn't love me or like me back." I first tried describing him.

" Tell us WHOOOOOO!" Sumire yelled.

"It's it's T-T-Tsubasa-kun!," I said with relief now that the pressure was off me.

" OOOOHHHHH! I'll tell Tsubasa-senpai during class on Monday!" Mikan said with a happy-evil face.

" Mikan, I swear if you do, Ill duplicate myself 1000 and kick you're ass!'' I tried to threaten her but not seriously.

"Fine. I won't tell." Mikan said with a sigh.

" Good. Now I'm going to sleep. I'm tired. Oyasumi!" I said before I fell asleep on Imai's couch.

**Normal POV**

Mikan and the others decided to go to sleep as well. But a certain brunette couldn't fall asleep. She headed out the patio and starred at the stars looking over at them. But a certain crimson eyed boy was watching everything. He decided to surprise Mikan and climbed on the outside fence of the patio. ( When Natsume finds Mikan on the patio on Christmas in the Manga.) When Mikan saw Natsume, she was about to scream but Natsume shushed her with a kiss.

**Mikan's POV**

Suddenly I saw Natsume, but I was about to scream when Natsume kissed me. _ON THE LIPS!_. I was startled. But I didn't want to stop.

**Natsume's POV**

I loved her but I never guessed she would love me back. Now here I am, kissing her. I hope she loves kissing me. Suddenly, she wrapped her arms around my neck and wanted to continue.

**Normal POV**

After Mikan wanted Natsume to kiss her more, she stepped back and told Natsume to jump over and they headed over an empty room. Luckily, there was a bed. Now Natsume was on top of Mikan kissing her like there was no tomorrow. Tongues were clashing together and giving each other soft kisses to each other. After they were done, they decided to go to sleep, but Natsume had to leave before the other girls suspected on Natsume. They gave each other one last kiss before leaving. Mikan blushed so hard, her cheeks kept getting a darker shade of pink. Mikan went to sleep.

The morning when they woke up, Natsume came as promise to pick up Youichi. They had so much fun that they decided to have another sleepover but this time with the boys. It was gonna be at Natsume's place because his was the biggest out of all the boys and girls. Natsume agreed on it and went to the boys and tell them about it.

**Natsume's POV**

Mikan came toward to me as she asked if they were coming.

**(A few minutes ago)**

" Hey guys, Mikan and the girls asked if you guys want to come to the sleepover their having at my dorm on Friday. You guys wanna come?"' I said it casually but inside I was excited.

" Sure, why not?" Ruka said.

" FUCK YEAH!" Koko and Tsubasa said at the same time.

"Ok that settles it". I said casually again.

**( Present time)**

" They said yeah." I answered Mikan.

" Okay. Thanks again for having it at your place Nastume." She said. With a smile so cute, that I had to hide it with my bangs.

" See ya later!" She said and left. I noticed she had a hint of pink on her cheeks with made me smile on the inside.

She has no idea what's coming at her during the sleepover.

Ruka came over to me and said

" What are you planning this time?"

" Nothing just something to surprise her." I replied.

" Why must you always cause her trouble Natsume?" he asked.

" Do you know me at all Ruka?" I relied.

**And there you have it! Chapter 3 and I will continue it with 3 more chapters left. Please R&R and stay tuned for more updates.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Minna-san! Im sorry I didn't update lately because I have this social studies project that I have to present on Monday. But I have time now so I will take up this time to finish the rest of the story. PLEASE R&R and NEVER IN MY LIFE WILL GAKUEN ALICE BELONG TO ME! ( WISHED THOUGH)**

**Normal POV**

It's the day of the sleepover and everybody has arrived at Natsume's dorm. Mikan, Hotaru, Sumire, Anna, Nonoko, and Misaki has come as a group. Ruka, Koko, Yuu, and Tsubasa has come as a group. Mikan and her friends brought their things in bags and little did they know that Natsume was planning a surprise for a special brunette.

**Mikan's POV**

" Yay! This is the first sleepover with the boys." I cheered.

" Why is it exciting?" Hotaru asked.

" W-well because I-I-I will be with N-N-Natsume." I whispered my replied to her ear.

Natsume starred at me with a confused look. I gave him a "What" look. Hope he didn't hear it.

**Natsume's POV**

I have no fricken idea what Mikan said but I'm pretty sure I heard her say my name.

" Let's get this sleepover started." I said.

They all seemed excited by the look on their face.

**Normal POV**

They first ate some ice cream, then they have borrowed a movie from Narumi-sensei. The movie is called " Butterfly Lovers". Its about a girl who is disguised as a boy who's name is Jo. Jo goes to school with her servant who is also a girl dressed as a man. Her name is Lily. Before they head to school, they meet a boy who's name is Leon is older than her and also goes to the same school. When they get there, a man who is named the most powerful and richest man's son. He gets humiliated and tries to bully an innocent man but Leon stops him and the school headmaster troubles him. Three years later, Jo must go home but before she had left, she told Leon her seceret but when Leon takes on the news, he realizes that he loves Jo and they spend their night together before she leaves. They promised to get married and live aa happily life together. But Wen-Cai has also heard the secret and decided to head to Jo's home and ask her parent's for the approval for marriage. Jo doesn't want to marry Wei-cai but if she doesn't, her parents will go on a great war in the family. Leon discovered this and headed to Jo's home. He learns that Jo accepted the proposal in order to save her family. Leon bids good-bye to Jo forever but Jo chases after Leon before he could leave. But before he could leave, Wen-Cai and his guards warned Leon to leave and beaten him up. Leon had poor health and before he left Jo, he said he will always love and protect Jo in Heaven. Weeks later after Leon's death, Jo couldn't take it anymore and she had decided to visit Leon's grave and get married with Leon. When she arrived their, Leon suddenly showed up in lights showed down from the heaven light. Jo's family decided to look for Jo and sees her with Leon and lets Leon and Jo be together. Leon takes Jo with him to heaven and get married. A few minutes later the light appears again and Leon with Jo became butterflies spreading their love and making flowers bloom everywhere. They lived happily ever after loving each other and staying with each other forever.

As soon as the movie ended, Mikan was crying on Natsume's lap. Hotaru was smiling and facing Ruka while laying on the couch. Anna, Nokoko and Yuu fell asleep due to the lack of energy wasted during the morning. Misaki and Tsubasa somehow fell asleep while wrapping their arms around each other. Hotaru being the blackmailer, started taking pictures and smiling very happy.

**Mikan's POV**

That was a sad story but I'm glad Jo and Leon stayed with each other in the end. I was crying a little bit but Nastume was comforting me. I felt relaxed. I kinda liked it.

" Oh you're blushing polka dot." Natsume said.

" Mou Natsume it's your fault for touching my forehead." I replied.

" Well now I know at least you actually liked it." Natsume replied.

Natsume stood up and walked in the bathroom. I just stood up and looked around Natsume's room. I saw a family portrait and it looked liked Natsume's mother and father. Aoi and Natsume stood their and he actually is smiling.

"OIH do you like what you see?" Nastume said.

"Wha-" I turned around and found Nastume but when I turned my lips suddenly met his.

We didn't break apart but the kiss was becoming more passionately. He suddenly pulled me in closer but we broke apart for air. Then we stopped because Hotaru and Ruka-pyon suddenly knocked on the door and we had to act natural and pretend was looking at his pictures. Luckily they believed it. We all decided to head to bed. But after Hotaru and Permy fell asleep, I couldn't so I headed to Natsume's bed but it seems like he couldn't fall asleep.

" U-Um N-Natsume can I sleep on your bed tonight?" I asked

" Fine but don't do anything to me while I sleep." Natsume replied.

" I'm not a perv. Like you!" I replied soflty.

" Whatever." NAtsume said and smirked.

**Normal POV**

Mikan was thinking about her relationship with Natsume when somehow she found herself starring at Nastume then somehow their faces got closer to each other and their lips met. Mikan let Natsume's tongue slip into her mouth and it suddenly turned into a sweet and passionate kiss. When they were finished, they were panting hard. Mikan was stroking Natsume's hair. He suddenly fell asleep and wrapped his arm around Mikan. They both fell asleep and the next day they only wanted to stay with each other . So Mikan pretended she had the flu while Natsume just doesn't to want to go to school. Mikan stayed at Natusme's place while everybody else headed to class.

**And there you have it! Chapter 4 is complete! This is the last chapter. :( I know but I will make new ones and some will be on a different anime. Please R&R and hope to see you'll read my new ones!**


End file.
